Harry Potter and Taking Control of Your Own Destiny: Part 2
by neonninja99
Summary: This is part two of my spin on Harry Potter, if you haven't done so please read part one before this part... Stay with, Harry, Hermione, Draco and my OC Harleigh as they go through their second year and learn about the Chamber of Secrets. In this story I bring in all of my readers OC too, so please come and see who they are. Evil!Dumbledore and Evil!Weasley. Enjoy. -GMJ
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys welcome to the second part of Harry Potter and taking Control of Your Own Destiny. I don't own HP. I am still taking Characters so please Review the following:

1. Name

2. House

3. Blood stats

4. Side of the war (light, dark or grey)

5. Friends

6. Year

7. Appearance (Eyes/ hair color and height)

Thx! –Gracie James.

Harry was flipping through the photo album Hagrid gave him, still wondering who the baby girl was in the some of the pictures. Hedwig started to hoot loadly.

"I can't let you out, Hedwig," Harry said walking over to his dear pet, "I'm not allowed to use magic outside of , if Uncle Vernon..."

"Harry Potter!" Vernon said from down stairs.

"Now you've done it," Harry sighed walking downstairs.

Petunia was frosting a cake in the kitchen and Vernon stood in the doorway with a red face.

"I'm warning you, if you can't control that bloody bird, it'll have to go," Vernon yelled pointing his plump pointer finger at Harry.

"But she's bored," Harry whined, "If I could only let her out for an hour or two."

"So you can send secret messages…to your freaky little friends? No," Vernon said his face still reddening.

"But I haven't had any messages from any of my friends, not one… all summer…," Harry plead.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" Dudley asked laughing.

"I should think you'd be a little more grateful. We've raised you since you were a baby, given you the food off our table, even let you have Dudley's second bedroom purely out of the goodness of our hearts," Vernon said and his face was still reddening.

I thought he got the second bedroom because Mum was afraid he'd turn us into dung beetles if you put him back in the cupboard under the stairs," Dudley said trying to steal a taste of his Mother's cake.

"Not now pumpkin, it's for when the Masons arrive," Petunia said swatting Dudley's hand away.

"Which should be any minute. Now, let's go over our schedule once again, shall we? Petunia, when the Masons arrive, you will be...?" Vernon asked.

"In the lounge, waiting to welcome them graciously to our home," Petunia said smiling.

"Good. And, Dudley, you will be...?" Vernon asked.

"I'll be waiting to open the door," Dudley smirked with pride.

"Excellent," Vernon said then turned to Harry, "And you?"

"I'll be in my bedroom, making no noise and pretending that I don't exist," Harry said looking at his feet.

"Too right, you will," Vernon smirked, "With any luck, this could be the day I make the biggest deal of my career and you will not mess it up.

Harry nodded and ran back up into his room.

An: As you can see how this is going, it is exactly like the book/movie… so I won't bore you anymore with what you already know…

888

There was a tapping sound outside Harry's now barred window. Harry jumped off his bed and went to see what it was.

"What the...," A floating letter was outside the window. It floated into Harry's room and he opened it,

'Dear Harry,

I Bet you said 'what the,' when you saw my letter outside your window. I have been trying to get a hold of you since school ended, but no such luck… I think someone has been taking you letters before they reached you. But anyways I tried to charm my letter with 'qui misit ut opus,' which means send to who I need, only use it to send me or Hermione a letter. You have to think of us before you send it or it will go god knows were… Any ways I miss you and Hermione, I hope you're having a good summer.

Have you ever 'Acio'ed, Just flick your wand and say 'Acio broom,' or whatever, it's cool.

Enclosed is a portkey to a house far away, use it if you need to. Only if you need to just say 'hocus pocus',

Remember 24 Nashford Lane. Lots of Love,

Harleigh L.

Harry opened his door knowing his broom was in the kitchen, "Acio Nimbus 2000," Harry's broom raced up the staris and landed in his hand

"Boy what was that noise," Vernon yelled.

"Nothing Uncle Vernon," Harry said trying to quietly place his remaining things in his school trunk.

Harry didn't own much and most of it was still in his trunk, so he finished placing it in his trunk when he heard his Uncles foot prints. Harry placed Hedwig and her cage on his trunk, grabbed the Portkey which was a Galleon, when he heard Vernon unlocking his door.

"Hocus pocus," Harry said as he disappeared right as Vernon got the door opened.

"Boy!" Vernon yelled.

AN: Here you go, please tell me what you think. –GMJ 3


	2. Chapter 2

An: Here is the next chapter of the second part, I hope you enjoy. Please tell me what you think. –Gracie.

Harry appeared in on empty street, "Where am I Harleigh," At that moment Harry remembered the letter, '24 Nashford Lane,' Harry thought and a large mansion-like house appeared. Harry opened the gate of the white picket fence and walked up the stone path to the door where two notes were taped. Harry pulled the note with his name on it off the door and read it,

Harry,

I had a feeling you would need the portkey. If Hermione's note is still there she has had yet the need to use it.

Harry I would like you to welcome you to Nashford Manor, inside there will be four house elves, Picklette, the Head elf, if you need help go to him, there is Sandy, Picklette's wife, Little John-John, their son and last but not least Chef Maddi, who is, as you probably guessed, the cook. They are there for your needs, they love to work. If you are weary they are paid 3 Galleons a month and have 2 days a month off.

On the second floor are 5 bedrooms, your name is on you door, if you so wish to decorate it tell Sandy and she will make it however you want.

Anyways as soon as you portkeyed I was notified I will be there as soon as I can. Harry you are NOT, I repeat NOT to owl anyone other than Hermione and I, got it? Good, boy. Aphrodite will give you your set of keys to the Manor once you are done reading this because the doors are locked.

Stay safe,

Harleigh L.

Harry grinned at his friends letter, but wondered who Aphrodite was, and how was he going to get his key to get inside. Just as he finished that though a beautiful golden brown owl landed on his shoulder dropping a set of 3 keys into his hands.

"You must be Aphrodite," The owl nodded, "Hello girl."

Harry pet the owl before it flew off and into a window on the second floor. Harry put the key into the lock and opened the door.

There was a purple carpeted spiral stair case about 6 feet from the door to the left. To the right there was a door way leading to the living room and straight ahead was a door way to the kitchen. The bottom half of the walls were wood and the top half was painted purple covered in both moving and unmoving picture. Harry noticed one of them was even his parents and the two children.

"Hello, Master Harry Potter," Harry jumped when he heard the little elf beside him, "I'm sorry, did I scare master?"

"Oh no, it's alright and please it's just Harry," Harry said sticking out his hand for the elf to shake, "And what's your name?"

"My name is Pickette, Master, I mean Harry, welcome to Nashford Manor. I'll put your stuff in your room feel free to look around," The little elf snapped his fingers and Harry's stuff disappeared.

"Would Harry like something to eat or drink?" Pickette asked.

"If Chef Maddi has the time, if not then I'll be okay," Harry said as his stomach rumbled.

"Oh, Master, I mean Harry is hungry… Chef has been waiting 11 years to feed you, she will want to cook for you," Pickette said.

"Alright I will be up in my room for now," Harry said.

Pickette nodded and skipped off to the kitchen, happy that one of his masters are home.

Harry walked up the spiral stairs and down the teal walled hall way passing bedroom doors with names on them, _Susan and Hannah_ one the first door_, Nymphadora_ across from it, third _Willow, Lux and Luna_, across from _Harry, Neville and Draco_ and a little ways down a door said _Hermione. _The lettering on most of the doors look old but not the one on Hermione's it look like it was just put up.

Harry opened the door with his name on it to see three bed made with handmade comforters, two red and one green. There were three red wall with a green accent wall. At the end of one of the beds with a red blanket was Harry's trunk with yet another note on it that read,

Welcome to your room Harry, I know it isn't much but it was this way when I found it, well other than the bed, those were cribs. I don't know who most of the rooms belong to, but I know this one was yours in your crib there was a stuffed black dog, which I placed on your bed. I will see you in a few days. Don't do anything you'll regret, feel free to look around,

See yeah soon,

Harleigh L,

"Harry, sir," Pickette pooped in with another elf that is smaller than him, "This is my Son, John-John."  
"Hi, John-John, I'm Harry," Harry said kneeling down to shake the little ones hand.

"Hi sir, the food is ready would you like to eat it up here or in the dining room," John-John.

"I wish to eat in the dining room and for you and your family including Chef to come and eat with me," Harry said standing to full height.

"You're just like Papa told me your Mother was," John-John said grabbing Harry's hand and leading him down to the dining room.

888

Hermione heard taping at her bedroom window at the same time Harry heard the tapping at his window. She got out of bed and opened her window, the letter flew in and placed itself on her bed. The letter read,

Dear Hermione,

I Bet you were weirded out when you saw my letter outside your window. This is the only safe way for me to message you now, someone has been intercepting Harry's letters and it will only take time before ours are intercepted and read too. But anyways I charmed this letter with 'qui misit ut opus,' which means send to who I need, only use it to send me or Harry a letter. You have to think of us before you send it or it will go god knows were… Any ways I miss you and Harry, I hope you're having a good summer.

Have you ever 'Acio'ed, Just flick your wand and say 'Acio broom,' or whatever, it's cool.

Enclosed is a portkey to a house far away, use it if you need to. Only if you need to just say 'hocus pocus',

Remember 24 Nashford Lane. Lots of Love,

Harleigh L.

"Weird," Hermione said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Here is the next chapter… Plz review and stay tuned for further chapters, -GMJ

Hermione woke up the next morning to her Mother calling her name.

"Hermione get dressed and come downstairs," Hermione's Mother said from the door way, "Now!"

Hermione fell out of bed and hurried to get dress. When she got downstairs she saw her parents talking to Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Hello Miss Granger," Dumbledore said.

"Hello Professors," Hermione said, "What are you doing here?"

"Harry went missing from his relatives' house yesterday evening, we were wondering if you knew where he went," Dumbledore said.

"No, I'm sorry I haven't talked to him or Harleigh since school ended," Hermione lied.

"You are lying, Miss Granger, Where is Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I. am. Sorry… I. do. Not. Know. Where Harry is. Headmaster," Hermione glared at the Headmaster.

"Hermione don't talk to your Headmaster like that," Mrs. Granger slapped the back of Hermione's head.

"Miss Granger please," McGonagall plead.

"I'm sorry Professor, like I said I haven' the slight clue where Harry is at the moment," Hermione went to make her way up the stairs.

"Hermione get back here," Mr. Granger yelled.

"Miss. Granger," Dumbledore said.

"I'm sorry, that you came here for nothing, have a nice day, I'm returning to my room to read," Hermione said and going back up stairs.

"Get back down here, Hermione Jean Granger! Or you'll pay for it!" Mr. Granger yelled.

Hermione quickly gathered her stuff and grabbed her Galleon portkey and yelled, "Hocus pocus!"

Hermione just like Harry appeared in the empty street.

"What the," Hermione thought, "Oh yeah," '24 Nashford Lane,' and the manor appeared.

Hermione walked up to the house and plucked her letter from the door that read,

Hermione, I would like you to welcome you to Nashford Manor, inside there will be four house elves, Picklette, the Head elf, if you need help go to him, there is Sandy, Picklette's wife, Little John-John, their son and last but not least Chef Maddi, who is, as you probably guessed, the cook. They are there for your needs, they love to work. If you are weary they are paid 3 Galleons a month and have 2 days a month off.

On the second floor are 5 bedrooms, your name is on you door, if you so wish to decorate it tell Sandy and she will make it however you want.

Anyways as soon as you portkeyed I was notified I will be there as soon as I can. Hermione you are NOT, I repeat NOT to owl anyone other than Harry and I, got it? Good. Aphrodite will give you your set of keys to the Manor once you are done reading this because the doors are locked.

Stay safe,

Harleigh L.

PS- Most likely Harry got here before you if there is no longer a letter addressed to him taped to the door he'll be inside.

"Harry," Hermione said as she rushed inside the unlocked Manor, "I should lock this." Hermione locked the door and turned to the stairs to see the golden brown owl with keys in its talons, "You must be Aphrodite," Hermione ruffled the owl's feathers and took the keys.

Aphrodite flew up the stairs.

"Hello, Mistress Hermione Granger," Hermione turned to see a house elf dress in a suit scattered with a few different house crests, including and not limited to the Hogwarts house symbols.

"Hello, but please call me Hermione, what's your name?" Hermione said kneeling down to the elf.

"My name is Sandy, Hermione, you are just like the boy, Harry is his name. He didn't want to be called master, your room is upstairs, and it has your name on the door. Breakfast is in twenty minutes, Harry is still a sleep and I'll put your stuff in your room," Sandy said and with a snap of her fingers Hermione's stuff appeared up stairs.

Hermione made her way upstairs to find her room, passing by all the other's rooms and at the end of the hall was her own, with nice new pink letters spelling out her name. Hermione entered her room, the walls were white and there was a single bed with a handmade gold blanket and a large bookshelf. Hermione sat on her bed in thought. Time flew by and before she knew it Sandy was trying to get her attention.

"Miss Hermione, breakfast is ready, and I was wondering if you would like to be the one who woke Mr. Harry from his sleep?" Sandy asked.

"Yes I would, we'll be down in like five minutes, please join us for breakfast?" Hermione said standing.

"We'll see," Sandy said before popping away.

Hermione exited her room and went o Harry's, she quietly opened his door and waked over to his bed, "Harry, harry wake up."

Harry's eyes fluttered open, he sat up rubbing his eyes and he grabbed his glasses from the bedside table, "Hermione?"

"Hey," Hermione said hugging Harry.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked pulling out of the hug.

"Harleigh gave me a portkey," Hermione said.

"She said only use it in emergency to me," Harry said.

"I'll explain later, but for now breakfast is ready," Hermione said, "So get dressed. I'll meet you down stairs."

Hermione left Harry to get dressed.

888

Harry and Hermione ate their pancakes in silence, the house elves joined them to eat, so Hermione got acquainted with them.

"Hey."

Everyone turned to see Harleigh standing there with a black eye, a bloody nose and a split lip.

AN: OH NO what happened to Harleigh review what you think happened. Thx- G. James.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here we go! –GMJ PS I don't own HP!

Harleigh thought she was home alone so she snuck out of her room to get a quill and paper, when she returned she sat down and started to write her letters to Harry and Hermione, she has been sending letters to Harry and Hermione only to get no reply from Harry. Harleigh had created a spell that would send a letter directly to a person within two minutes of sending it, the spell is 'qui misit ut opus' which roughly means 'send to who I need,'. It took Harleigh about two hours to get the wording right in both of her letters before she sent them off.

"Child!" Bellatrix yelled see the letters leave out the window, "What are you doing!"

"I'm sorry Mother," Harleigh plead, "They were to my friends."

Bellatrix slapped Harleigh across the face knocking her over, 'You don't have friends you worthless blood traitor, the only reason your still around is because the Dark Lord is likes you as his play thing."

Bellatrix kicked Harleigh in the face knocking her unconscious.

888

Harleigh woke up the next morning on the floor, she looked around her room or 'cage' to see a small platter of bread and butter. Harleigh crawled over to the platter and grabbed a piece of bread. She winced as she opened her mouth to take a bite. Harleigh slowly sat up to eat. Her whole face hurt, she felt her lip was split and every once and a while her nose would bleed as she ate.

Harleigh didn't hear anything outside her room so she grabbed the little golden Galleon out from out of her pillow case and whispered, "Hocus pocus," Be disappearing.

888

"Hey," Harleigh sighed before collapsing.

"Harleigh," Harry and Hermione rose from their seats and ran to their friend.

"Come on Harleigh," Harry said, "On your eyes."

Harleigh opened her eyes slightly, "It hurts." Harleigh placed a hand on her abdomen.

Hermione pulled up her shirt to see Harleigh had bruises all over her stomach.

"Oh, no," Hermione said pulling the shirt back down and Harleigh's eyes closed once more.

"We need to get Missy Harleigh onto the couch so I can heal her," Sandy said, "I won't be able to do much, but I can try."

Hermione levitated Harleigh into the living room with tears streaming down her checks.

Once Harleigh was on the couch and Sandy went to work, Harry pulled Hermione into his arms as she cried.

"I'll be okay, Harleigh's a fighter, it'll be okay," Harry soothed, rubbing Hermione's back as she cried.

"Missy Harleigh had broken ribs and a broken arm but they were old wounds. Her nose was broken too, which was new. I did the best I could, but she needs some rest, I'll put her in Misses Willow, Lux and Luna's old room," With a snap of her fingers she disappeared along with the injured Harleigh.

888

Harleigh awoken the next morning to a tapping at her window, she groaned sitting up slowly.

"Missy Harls is supposed to be asleep," John-John said using his nickname for her.

"It's okay LJ, the owl woke me," Harleigh said, "Can you let him in for me buddy."

"Sure thing Missy Harls," John-John opened the window letting the brown barn owl in. The owl dropped the newest issue of The Daily Prophet.

Harleigh read The Daily Prophet in silence.

Saturday, August 1st 1992

**Three Missing Gryffins****: by Jerold McMIllan**

The Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter disappeared from his relatives' home, on Friday the 24th of July along with his Muggle born friend, Hermione Granger; who disappeared from her parents' home the next morning and Harleigh LeStrange; who disappeared from her home the night of the 25th. If the children are seen please contact us at the Daily Prophet or Albus Dumbledore. To Read More Go To Pg. 4.

clubs/harry-potter/images/15505073/title/harry-potter-photo (AN: The pic of Harry in Weasley jumper)

2013/09/20/witchy-wunderkind/ (AN: Any Picture of Hermione from this page would do.)

name/nm3409535/ (AN: Your first look at Harleigh)

**The Boy-Who-Lived GONE! By Rita Seeker**

The Boy-Wh0-Lived, Harry Potter disappeared from his relatives' home in Little Whinging, Surrey. One Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stated, 'There is nothing to worry about,' He said during an interview, 'Harry Will be fine.' When I asked the Headmaster if he knew where Harry was, he stated, 'No i do not, but i know he if fine and safe.' What could the Headmaster mean and what is he hiding, for more information go to Pg. 6.

"Harleigh you're awake," Hermione yelled rushing into the room.

Harleigh put the paper on the side table and hugged Hermione.

"Harry and I were so worried about you, what happened?" Hermione asked sitting on the side of Harleigh's bed.

"My mom caught me sending the letters to you and Harry," Harleigh mumbled.

"Oh, Harleigh," Hermione pulled her into another hug.

"What are you girls doing, by the way, it's good to see you awake Harleigh," Harry said from the door.

"Hi Harry, it's good to be awake," Harleigh smiled and Harry walked over to the two female Gryffindors.

Harry noticed the newspaper on Harleigh's table and picked it up.

"Harry don't read that," Harleigh said snatching the paper from his hands.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because all the Prophet does is lie and convince people our world isn't going to shit," Harleigh said.

"Harleigh," Harry said.

"Language," Hermione finished.

"If you want to read it go ahead but don't say i didn't warn yeah," Harleigh shrugged handing the paper beck to Harry.

As Harry read, Hermione read over his shoulder.

"What?!" Harry yelled.

"I don't get it what's so bad," Hermione asked confused.

"The bad thing is, they make such a big deal about me being missing and just toss you two out like your garbage," Harry said angrily pacing around the room.

"It's okay Harry," Hermione said getting up to calm Harry.

Hermione places her hands on Harry's shoulders which he just threw off when he yelled, "No it's not okay, if you two went missing i would do everything in my power to find you," Harry huffed.

"Harry you need to breath, this house is really old so please don't blow it up with accidental magic," Harleigh said from her spot on the bed.

"Speaking of this house where are we exactly?" Hermione asked.

"We are in Nashford Manor; I thought i put that in one of the letters," Harleigh said.

"We know that, but where is Nashford Manor?" Harry asked finally calmed.

"Tralee," Harleigh said.

"Ireland?!" Hermione asked.

"The one and only," Harleigh smiled.

AN: Tell me what you think. I wanna know if you like who i chose for Harleigh... I looked for an hour and I couldn't find someone that looked like what i pictured her as. thx for your time. -G. M. James.


	5. Chapter 5

An: Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope you guys enjoy… plz leave your thoughts in a review or a pm. If fixed the link to the pic of Harleigh so go check that out! Thx, -Gracie

It was two days before they were set to leave on the Hogwarts express for their second year of Hogwarts. The three young Gryffindors were eating breakfast talking to one another.

"We have to go to Diagon Alley for our school supplies today," Harleigh said between bits of her cereal.

"We can't we'll get caught," Hermione said.

"We'll be taken back to our homes," Harry finished.

"No we won't, for the last month I have been brewing the polyjuice potion," Harleigh explained taking a sip of her orange juice.

"You have been brewing an advanced, NEWT level potion!" Hermione said in shock.

"Yeah, so…," Harleigh said like it was no big deal, "I also have the hairs of some Muggles that live down the street. We'll leave once we're done eating."

888

"Are you sure this is a good idea Harleigh?" Hermione asked.

"We'll be perfectly fine stop fretting about it and drink," Harleigh said, "Bottoms up."

The three Gryffindors drank their potion and started to change.

Hermione and Harleigh were twins with blond hair and blue eyes and Harry looked like their older brother with matching Hair but he had grey eyes.

"Let's go," Harleigh said their voices still the same, "Whenever you see see someone from school you have to change your voice.'

The other two nodded.

"Okay… Pickette," Harleigh called

'Yes Miss," Pickette said when he popped into the room.

"Can you take us to Diagon Alley," Harleigh asked.

'Yes Miss, but why did you change your faces?" Pickette asked.

"For protection from the grey one," Harleigh said getting confused looks from Harry and Hermione, "I'll explain later you two."

With a pop they were gone.

888

The three polyjuiced Gryffindors appeared in the middle of the hustle of witches and wizards trying to get their schools supplies at the last minute. Unlike Harry, Harleigh and Hermione they didn't have a reason to put shopping to the last minute.

"Will you guys go get the robes, I'm the same size as Hermione," Harleigh asked.

"Yeah we could do that...," Hermione started.

"But why? Aren't you coming with us?" Harry finished.

"You know i still think it's weird you two finish each others' sentences," Harleigh grinned.

"Yeah well you do it too," Harry defended.

"Hey bro, I didn't mean anything by it..., anyways I have something I have to deal with," Harleigh said before disappearing into the crowd.

"I wonder what's up with her," Hermione said as she followed Harry into Madam Mulkins the place where this all began.

888

"Hey guys," Harleigh said as she met up with Harry and Hermione as they were about to enter Flourish and Blotts.

"So you really aren't going to tell us what you were up to," Hermione said.

"Nope," Harleigh replied ending the discussion, "So we need, 'The Standard Book of Spells' by Miranda Goshawk, 'Break with a Banshee,' 'Gadding with Ghouls,' 'Holidays with Hags' 'Travels with Trolls,' 'Voyages with Vampires,' Wanderings with Werewolves,' and Year with the Yeti,' all by none other the Gilderoy bloody Lockhart."

'Harleigh be nice he worked hard on those books," Hermione said looking star-struck, when she noticed the sign that said Lockhart would be signing his new book today.

"Hermione," Harleigh said grabbing her shoulders, "You cannot tell me you like that phoney, he didn't do anything in those books, he lied Hermione."

"What makes you think that my dear?" Harleigh heard from behind her and by the fact Hermione almost fainted, meant that it was none other than Lockhart.

"Well for one I know that you didn't do anything in those books other then write them, and two," Harleigh said while Lockhart was looking at himself in a small pocket mirror he had, "And two," Harleigh continued, "You can't stop yourself from looking at yourself in the mirror long enough to have a conversation with me let alone, slay a banshee, a ghoul, a hag, a troll, and a vampire. I know for a fact you didn't slay a werewolf because it would rip you into pieces without giving you time to say 'ow.'

"We'll listen here my dear," Lockhart said getting closer to Harleigh's face.

"I am not anyone's 'dear' let alone yours," Harleigh hissed.

Harry and Hermione just watched their friend in shock.

"You're a Hogwarts student, yes?" Lockhart asked.

"Does it really matter? I know more then you about the dark arts and defending yourself against them to know you are nothing but fake," Harleigh's face was getting red as everyone around just watched the two.

"Well I am going to make an announcement; I am going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," He said with a smile.

Harleigh's face was beet-red when she turned way and went onto get her books.

888

It was 10 am on September 1st and Harry, Hermione, and Harleigh were doing their final packing before heading to Kings Cross to board the Hogwarts Express to start their second year.

"Harry, Harleigh! We have to go soon if we want to find a empty compartment," Hermione yelled from the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"Relax Hermione we've got time," Harleigh said as she peeked her head over the railing to see her friend with her hands on her hips.

"We have half an hour until the train leaves," Hermione said.

"Relax Hermione we have like an hour," Harleigh said pulling her trunk down the stairs.

"No we don't it's 10:30," Hermione said.

"Relax Hermione it's only ten, I turned forward all the clocks in the manor so Harry would think we were running lat so he'd go faster..., you know hove slow he is at packing," Harleigh said.

"I heard that," The two girls heard from up the stairs as Harry pulled his trunk down them.

"You were supposed to," Harleigh said in a sing- song voice, 'Anyways I'm going back upstairs to grab Hedwig and Aphrodite's cages."

"Be quick," Hermione whined as Harleigh skipped up the stairs.

"I make no promises," Harleigh said.

Harry giggled at Harleigh gaining a glare from Hermione.

AN: I would love it if you would tell me what you thought of Harleigh, in this story you get to see more of her characteristics then you did in the last. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed and thank you for your time. -Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here in the next Chapter. I hope you enjoy, drop a review before you leave and tell me what you think... I don't own Harry Potter. the link won't work so just get rid of the spaces on: www . imdb name /nm3409535 /?ref_ =nmbio_bio_nm to see a pic of Harleigh. Thx, -Gracie Marie.

Harry, Harleigh and Hermione were rushing through King's Cross, pushing their trolleys, heading towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10.

"I told you we'd be late," Hermione huffed as they got to the wall.

"Oh, sod off Hermione we still have two minutes," Harleigh said, "You go first."

Hermione nodded and ran through the wall.

"On three," Harry said, "One..."

"Two...," Harleigh counted.

"Three," They both ran one after another into the wall crashing into the closed barrier.

Everyone in the station stopped and stared at the two young kids that were now on the ground.

"Oh, no...," They said as the clock that was over their heads read 11:00.

"What do we do?" Harry asked almost hyperventilating.

"Relax Harry," Harleigh said helping Harry up and fixing their trunks.

"What are we going to do, we are so doomed," Harry whined.

"Follow me," Harleigh said as she pushed her trolley in the direction of the bathrooms.

"But this is the girls bathroom," Harry whined.

"Shut it," Harleigh said, "Wait here with the trolleys when I come back out we'll bring them in, understand?"

Harry nodded and Harleigh went into the bathroom.

"Alright ladies I need you to hurry we have to clean in here," Harleigh yelled as three women left.

"But you are a little girl," An Elderly Lady said.

"I'm just working for my mom to gain a little extra cash Maim," Harleigh said leading the final woman out.

Once the women were gone Harleigh waved Harry in and grabbed her own trolley.

"Okay now what," Harry asked.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, you are impatient, haven't you ever heard patience is a virtue?" Harleigh smirked, "Pickette, Sandy!"

The two elves appeared with a pop.

"Yes Miss," Pickette asked.

"We seemed to miss the train can you pop us on it and pop our stuff too?" Harleigh asked.

"Yes, Miss," Sandy said grabbing a hold of their hands.

"Maybe in an empty compartment or the one with Hermione in it," Harry suggested and Sandy nodded.

"I'll take care of your stuff," Pickette said and he left with a pop bringing the trunks and empty owl cages. Harry and Harleigh let Hedwig and Aphrodite fly to Hogwarts ahead of them.

"Ready?" Sandy asked and before they could nod they were in an almost empty compartment with Hermione, Neville Longbottom and a blond girl they have never seen before.

"Where were you two?" Hermione yelled upon seeing her friends.

"Sorry 'Mione, the barrier closed on us so we got Pickette and Sandy to get us here," Harry explained.

"Well okay," Hermione took and deep breath and moved over for Harry to sit beside her, "Draco is looking for you Harleigh he was worried when he didn't see you on the platform."

"We'll he could die in a bloody hole for all I care," Harleigh said as she sat down with her arms crossed between Neville and the blond.

"You were getting along so nicely at the end of last year, what happened?" Hermione asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Harleigh said.

"But Harleigh...,"Hermione plead.

"Please...," Harleigh said and Hermione nodded, "It's nice to see you again Neville," Harleigh out stretched her arm for the boy.

"Nice to see you too," Neville whispered shaking her hand.

"But I don't think I've met you before, I'm Harleigh, Harleigh LeStrange and you are?' Harleigh asked the dazed bland girl.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet someone who's never had a Wrackspurt," Luna said dazedly receiving confused looks from everyone other then Harleigh.

"Nice to meet you Luna, How old are you?" Harleigh asked.

"I'm 11, but I turn 12 tomorrow," Luna answered.

"But how is it that your older than me but you're in your first year?" Harleigh wondered out loud.

"You're only 11!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, I was born October 31st 1981," Harleigh shrugged like it was no deal.

Harry's face paled and Hermione and Neville's jaw dropped even more.

'Something must be up," Hermione said as she started to pace the small compartment.

"Please sit Hermione," Harleigh said.

"The compartment is small enough as it is," Harry finished.

'But, you're supposed to be 11 on September 1st to start your first year," Hermione still paced but Harleigh and Harry pulled her into a seat.

"Relax Hermione it's no big deal," Harleigh said.

"Someone must have put you in our year on purpose," Hermione tried to stand up but Harleigh used a sticking charm to stick Hermione to her seat.

"Harleigh!" Hermione yelled trying to get off the seat.

"Will you stop pacing and making such a big deal out of this," Harleigh said sternly, "Now by the looks of it we'll be a Hogwarts within half an hour so I would recommend we all go get changed into our robes."

Harleigh countered the sticking charms and left. Once in the bathroom she called for Pickette.

"Here Miss," Pickette handed her robes, "I gave Harry his," Then he popped away.

Harleigh quickly got changed and as she was returning t the compartment she bumped into someone knocking herself over.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Harleigh said moving the hair the has fallen over her eyes to see a pale hand, she looked up to see Malfoy.

"Harleigh are you okay," Draco asked.

"I'm fine," She said getting up off the ground not using Draco's offered hand.

'Where were you, I didn't see you on the platform and you've been missing from Bella's," Draco said with sadness in his silver eyes.

"You mean the woman who you watched beat me for no god damn reason without even trying to help, yeah I know I've been missing, it's called running away," Harleigh pushed past Draco and ignored everyone who had their heads out of their compartment doors watching the two.


	7. Chapter 7

An: Hey guys, here is the next chapter; I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think. I don't own HP, Thx. –Gracie.

"Oh, I may not be the prettiest thing that can be,

Or the tidiest of the clean,

But there is a fair warning of that, that can be seen,

And never told about.

You can be a Gryffindor,

One of the bravest,

With massive amounts of Courage,

Or Ravenclaw the place with the smart,

Their wits can be seen from the start.

Maybe even a loyal Hufflepuff,

Who are calm with golden hearts,

Or do you belong in Slytherin,

Who are sly and cunning,

And they use them to get what they want.

Whatever house you are in I give you a fair warning,

This year will be Interesting!"

Harleigh spaced out until she heard, "Lovegood, Luna," Harleigh saw Luna timidly walk up and sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

"Hello Miss Lovegood," Hatrick said.

"Hello sir," Luna thought.

"What a lovely brain you have," Hatrick praised.

'Thank you," Luna thought.

"You belong in…," Hatrick said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Luna smiled and ran to Gryffindor table.

Names were called but Harleigh only snapped out of her trace when she heard McGonagall call, "Weasley, Ginerva."

The youngest Weasley skipped up to the stool and Hatrick was placed on her head. A second later, "Slytherin," rang through the Great Hall.

Ginny stood up with a smile on her face that quickly faded away when she let it sink in that she is a snake, "What?!" She yelled, "No way in bloody hell, I demand to be resorted!"

"She's correct Minerva, she's meant to be in Gryffindor," The Headmaster said.

"Sorry, Headmaster no one gets resorted, Miss Weasley please join your brother at Slytherin table," McGonagall said.

The sorting finished and Dumbledore stood up to make his announcements, "Welcome new students and welcome back to those who have been here before, I have a few announcements, one Mr. Filch would like to remind you to stay out of the Forbidden Forest and that he has a list of items that are banned in his office," Harleigh zoned out as he continued on until he said, "Let's eat," and the food appeared.

888

On their first potions class Harleigh sat with a Gryffindor boy named Ryker Wessex, with Harry and Hermione to her right. While waiting for Snape Ryker and Harleigh got to talking.

"Hi my name is Ryker Kai Wessex," Ryker introduced himself.

"Yeah I know, you're a second year Gryffindor, you sleep between Shamus Finnegan and Harry Potter," Harleigh said.

"Yeah how did you…," Ryker was caught off as Snape came into the room, Harleigh just pointed to Harry and Ryker nodded understanding.

"Today class you'll be making the Swelling Solution, instructions are on the board. Begin!" Snape's voice boomed.

Ryker and Harleigh worked in harmony but soon the class came to an end.

"Potions are to be placed in vials, labeled and placed on my desk," Snape sneered.

Harleigh placed her and Ryker's Swelling Solution in a vial and was walking to Snape's desk when Pansy Parkinson tripped her. When Harleigh fell she hit her head on the corner of the desk and the glass from the now broken vial was half way into her hand.

"50 points from Gryffindor for your clumsiness LeStrange, someone take her to the Hospital Wing," Snape ordered.

"But Professor Pansy tripped her," Draco said Snape just waved him off.

Harleigh glared at Draco as Ryker helped her up. Harleigh had a gash in her forehead from where she hit it, the blood now reaching her eye and her palm was cut open and bleeding everywhere too.

888

"What Happened," Madam Pomfrey asked as Rkyer came through half dragging-half supporting Harleigh.

"She was tripped in potions," Ryker stuttered as he brought Harleigh to the closes bed to the door.

Madam Pomfrey bustling around him, "I need more details boy. Back up."

"She hit her hear on the corner of the table," Rkyer said backing away from the bed that held his new friend, "She was carrying a vial and in broke in her hand, there may be glass in it."

"Thank you Mr. Wessex, you may leave I'll take it from here," Madam Pomfrey said.

"It's okay Ryker you can leave," Harleigh said from her spot on the white hospital bed.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his saddened blue eyes staring into her own.

"Yes, thank you Ryker," Harleigh said and Ryker nodded before leaving.

Harleigh soon fell asleep.

_A large snake was travelling the halls of Hogwarts. By the looks of it, it was by the Library. It continued down the hall hissing 'Kill, must kill the filth.' It rounded the corner and spotted three girls looking around the corner using a mirror. As the snake got closer, the three girls fell to the ground, petrified. It was Hermione, Luna and another girl, Ryker's twin Sophia._

Harleigh woke with a start, sweat dripping down her pale face. It was now night and there were two figures sleeping in the bed next to hers. Harry and Hermione were asleep biside each other, they came in late that day after madam Pomfrey kicked them out under harry invisibility cloak.

Seeing this Harleigh smiled and went back to sleep, unnoticed by her there was another sneaking into the Hospital Wing that night.

AN: I would make this longer but my brother is kicking me off the WIFI so… this is all I can do. I introduced the first two OCs in this chapter: Ryker kai and Sophia Antoinette Wessex, I hoped you enjoyed and thx to RayningRoses for the Characters…. I am still looking for more so please review:

1. Name

2. House

3. Blood stats

4. Side of the war (light, dark or grey)

5. Friends

6. Year

7. Appearance (Eyes/ hair color and height)

Thx! –Gracie James.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy, please leave a review and tell me what you think…. I know I am not good at spell so if you wish to be my beta you can contact me through PM, as usual I don't own Harry Potter, Thx and Enjoy! –Gracie J.

Harleigh was all healed by the next morning so Madam Pomfrey let her out. It was breakfast time so Harleigh headed down to the Great Hall to meet her friends.

Once in the Great Hall Hermione waved her over to Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Harleigh greeted as she sat beside Harry. Hermione was on Harry's left and Harleigh on his right, with Neville and Luna across from them.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asked.

"Better thanks, Luna," Harleigh smiled placing a piece of toast on her plate, "How are you guys? Get out of the Hospital Wing in time, Harry? Hermione?"

Everyone laughed when Harry and Hermione blushed.

"No, Madam Pomfrey woke us up not to long before you came in here," Harry said.

"Did she see the…," Harleigh asked not wanting to say 'Invisibility Cloak,'

"No, we're good," Harry said.

"Hey, Harleigh," Ryker said and Harleigh turned to see him standing beside her.

"Hey, Ryker, do you want to join us," Harleigh smiled when he nodded and sat in the empty spot beside her, "Hey Hermione?"  
"Yeah," Hermione said.

"Are students from other houses allowed to sit at our table?" Harleigh asked hoping her friend would know.

"They are just not during days like, the sorting Ceremony and end of term feasts," Hermione answered.

"Alright, I'll be right back," Harleigh stood leaving her untouched toast, then she walked over to Ravenclaw table, to a blond girl with purple highlights that matched her purple eyes that was sitting all alone.

Harry and Hermione watched as Harleigh came back to the table with the girl following her.

"Guys, this is Sophia Antoinette, she's Ryker's twin," Harleigh introduced the girl from her dream the previous night.

"Hi," Sophia sat on the other side of Hermione, "Your Hermione Granger right?"

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," Hermione said.

Hermione and Sophia went on to have a conversation about class' and made a date to study in the library.

"Miss Wessex," Snape growled when he came up to the group, "You must return to your table, immediately."

Harleigh stood up along with Hermione blocking their new friend.

"She can stay here, Professor," Harleigh hissed clenching her teeth.

"Miss LeStrange, sit back down, 50 points from Gryffindor disobeying a Professor," Snape snarled.

"Fifty points each to Miss LeStrange and to Miss Granger for making new friends and for standing up for them, another twenty points each for uniting the houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor by sharing a meal together," McGonagall smiled as she approached the group.

"Professor McGonagall would you happen to have a Hogwarts rule book I can borrow and study?" Harleigh asked in a sing song voice.

"Yes I do," McGonagall smirked pulling a tiny book from her robe pocket and tapped her wand on it making the book grow, "Here you are Miss LeStrange."

McGonagall winked and Harleigh flipped to the page she marked with a doogy eared page.

"Professor Snape, it says in section 201 article 61b under the subtitle houses that: 'A member of ANY house may sit at any table on ANY day other then special occasions, including but not limited to Sorting Ceremony and End of Term Feasts," Harleigh closed the book trying to keep a straight face.

Snape face went red as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harleigh tried to hand the book back to her head of house but she just said, "Keep it."

888

The second year Gryffindors had double potions with the Slytherins after breakfast so Harry, Hermione and Harleigh headed there with Neville.

Harleigh had her robes tied around her waist and her tie tied around her ponytail when she walked into the dungeons. Snape was there early.

"Miss LeStrange, 50 points from Gryffindor for improper wearing of your uniform," Snape smirked.

"Sorry Professor," Harleigh said as she sat beside Ryker.

Snape's smirk grew only to be completely wiped off his face when he heard Harleigh say, "But that point deduction is invalid."

"And why is that Miss LeStrange," Snape snarled.

The whole class froze waiting for Harleigh's answer. Harleigh stood up and pulled out the book of rules Professor McGonagall gave her.

"In section 111 article 12c under the subtitle proper uniforms that: A student must wear their school shirt tucked into trousers for males or skirts for females," Harleigh read motioning to each part of her outfit as she went, "Robes must be on and tie must be tied in a traditional tie not. So Professor not to be rude but your point deduction in invalid, Maybe you should read up on your Hogwarts rules."

Harleigh closed the book with a clap and the class burst out with a round of applause. Harleigh gained some new 'friends' after proving Snape wrong for the second time in one day.

888

Nothing much happened for the first little bit of their second year until the night of Halloween. Hermione and Sophia went to the library to study about an hour ago and Harry, Harleigh and Luna were going to go get them before curfew.

"Kill, must kill them all," Harry heard for the tenth time that day.

"You heard the voice again didn't you?" Harleigh asked.

Harry nodded and the three Gryffindors continued down the hall towards the library.

"Oh… My… God," Harleigh said upon turning the corner.

Miss Norris, Filch's cat hung on the lamp with the words 'The Chamber of Secrets has Been Opened! Enemy of Heir Beware!'

AN: So tell me what you think of Harleigh rebelling, is it too much, please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy leave me a review, thx! -G.

Now that the chamber of secrets is open everyone was looking for the Heir of Slytherin, some think it's Draco, but their opinion will change soon.

Lockhart had set up the dueling club that Harry, Harleigh, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ryker and Sophia (AN: that's a lot of people) had chosen to go for some reason…

After Snape and Lockhart dueled to show the students how it was done they brought up two students.

"LeStrange," Lockhart chose.

"Malfoy," Snape said then whispered in his ear, "Show them how it's done. Use it."

Harleigh and Draco walked up to each other on the dueling platform and shook hands.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you," Harleigh snarled.

"I'm sorry," Draco plead still holding her hand as she went to move away.

"I don't care," Harleigh said as she pulled away.

"Three steps the turn and shoot," Lockhart said, "No don't harm one another and defiantly no unforgivables, only disarming. One … Two … Three!"

Harleigh shot a few 'Expelliarmus' in a row hoping to ketch Draco off-guard, but he blocked them all. Draco shot the snake summoning charm 'Serpensortia,' a snake shot out of the tip of Draco's wand. Everyone gasped in surprise as the snake headed towards Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"STOP" Harleigh hissed, but she literally hissed to the snake.

The snake stopped and turned to her.

"If you leave him be, you can live," Harleigh hissed.

"Is that a threat, Speaker?" The snake hissed back.

Harleigh's eyes widened in shock when the snake spoke back.

"No, my dear, if you touch a hair on anyone's head they'll," Harleigh hissed motioning to everyone else, "Kill you, I wouldn't."

Snape was about to kill the Snake when Harleigh stopped him by putting her hand out.

"She's innocent Professor leave her be," Harleigh knelt down to the snake and held her arm out.

The snake climbed Harleigh's arm.

"I'll put you in the ground for you to live," Harleigh hissed to the snake. The snake nodded so Harleigh announce, "Mr. Malfoy cheated and should be disqualified, but for now if you don't mind I'm putting this beauty out in the grounds."

Harleigh skipped out of the Great Hall followed by all her friends.

For the next few weeks Harleigh was rumored to be The Heir of Slytherin.

888

The whispers travelled around Hogwarts about Harleigh as the Heir of Slytherin got worse as Justin Finch-Fletchley, Colin Creevey, and Sir Nicolas the Gryffindor ghost were petrified.

"Harleigh how can you handle all these rumors?" Hermione asked as they walked to the library with Luna and Sophia.

"It's not a big deal, I mean they can think what they want, like seriously, if they can't get over themselves and see that I am not the Heir of Slytherin then I could care less," Harleigh shrugged as they were about to enter the library to do their research on the petrifactions but someone called for Harleigh.

"Harleigh, Harleigh," Ryker caught up to them, "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah sure, I'll see you guys in a bit," Harleigh said walking back towards Gryffindor tower with Ryker.

"I don't believe them," Ryker said.

"Believe who and about what?" Harleigh stopped and asked.

"Everyone about you being the one who is petrifying everyone," Ryker explained as they continued on their way.

"Why thanks, I guess," Harleigh said.

"You're too kind to do that, and you're a Gryffindor," Rkyer said causing Harleigh to blush. They were quiet for a bit.

"Thanks," Harleigh said.

"No problem."

They continued to walk in silence until they reached Gryffindor Tower.

'Wait a second," Ryker said pulling Harleigh's arm lightly before she entered the portrait hole.

"Wh-…," Harleigh was cut off as Ryker pulled her into a kiss. "Ryker," Harleigh whispered as she went to kiss him again only to be stopped when Neville ran up the stairs.

"Harleigh, Ryker, they've been attacked," Neville said out of breath.

"Who, Neville, I need you to tell me who," Ryker said but Harleigh knew who was attacked, she seen in even if it was only in a dream.

"No…," Harleigh whispered before pulling away and she started to run to the Hospital Wing to see her friends.

888

By the time Ryker and Neville got there Harry had Harleigh in his arms as she cried.

"It's my fault, I could have stopped this," Harleigh cried.

"Sh,sh no it's not," Harry soothed one of his best friends, "They're going to be okay."

'I knew this was going to happen I could have stopped them. I should have never left them alone," Harleigh continued to cry.

Ryker slowly walked over to Harry and took Harleigh from him. He let Harleigh cry in his arms as he stared at his unmoving sister.

Harry slowly walked over to Hermione and took her hand in his; he felt something in her petrified fist that he carefully pulled out. It was a paper from a book that was probably still in the library, the paper was what was petrifying people, A Basilisk.

Harry , Harleigh, Neville and Ryker didn't leave their friends side until Madam Pomfrey kicked them out; only to have Harry and Harleigh return under the invisibility cloak later.

AN: Please tell me what you think about Harleigh being a Parseltongue and how do you think it's possible. I am still looking for a Beta for all my stories so if you're interested please PM me. Thanks for reading! –Gracie J.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Here is the next chapter… there is already more chapters to this story then the first story… anyways I hope you enjoy, leave me a review, thx! –Gracie

"We have to do something Harry, we know what it is, we just have to find it," Harleigh told harry while she paced the almost empty Gryffindor common room.

"Then let's go to Du…," Harry got cut off.

"No," Harleigh stopped pacing in front of Harry who was on the couch, she stuck her finger out at him, "He'll use it against you in some way, Harry, I can't tell you how, but I can tell you he isn't as good as he lets on."

A red headed first year came down the stairs that lead to the girls' dorm.

"Excuse me," The redhead said shyly, "Can you help me, some older kids took my shoes."

"Yeah sure," Harleigh said.

"Can you tell us who stole your shoes…," Harry said looking for her name.

"Willow Peters," Willow said It was Alyssa O'Brian and Eponine Klosavi. They said they'll be right back with them but that was over an hour ago."

"Okay," Harleigh said then she turned to Harry, "They're friends with Fred and George, so you go get them and I'll see if I have something for Willow to wear for now."

Harry nodded and left the common room in search of the twin pranksters.

"Come on Willow, follow me," Harleigh said leading the first year to the second year girls dorm, "My Name is Harleigh LeStrange by the way."

"I know," Willow said and Harleigh looked at her confused, "I saw you stand up to Snape in the Great Hall."

"Okay," Harleigh said opening the door, and walking over to her trunk, "What size foot are you?"

"Four," Willow said.

"You're in luck, that's the same size as me," Harleigh handed her a pair of black and white sneakers, "There you go, just return them to me, or if you can't find me to Hermione Granger."

Willow nodded and the two went back downstairs.

"Surprise!" Yelled a few voices.

"I know this isn't much, but I thought we should still celebrate your birthday, I know it's a few days late and all," Ryker rambled, but was quieted when Harleigh placed her lips on his.

"Thank you," Harleigh whispered.

"Okay you two love birds it's time for gifts," Harry said.

Harleigh turned to see a small table with a mountain of neatly wrapped gifts on it.

From Harry she got the Smarty Pants Penguin and a necklace with her name on it.

From Neville a mini marshmallow shooter.

From Luna Invisible Creatures in the Magical World by Nora Longwood.

"You can have my gift later," Ryker said.

"Hermione's is the necklace with your name, she gave it to me to hid, before she…," Harry trailed off.

"Sorry we're late with this, with everything going on," Ryker was interrupted.

"It's perfect," Harleigh kissed him on the cheek, "Let's get this party started!"

They had something charmed to play music so everyone started to dance and drink the butterbeer the Weasley twin gave them.

"Here," Willow came over to Harleigh and returned the shoes.

"How did they drag you into this?" Harleigh asked.

"They didn't I offered," Willow said, "Anyways Happy birthday, I'm going to the library."

"Bye," Harleigh waved her off. When she turned around Ryker was standing there, "Hey Ryker."

"Come with me," Ryker said as he started to pull her up the stairs to the boys dorm.

"But the party," Harleigh whined.

"They'll live," Ryker blindfolded Harleigh and lead her to his dorm.

When he pulled it off it was a blanket on the floor with a single candle and two plates of pasta.

"Wow," Harleigh said as she sat on the blanket.

"You like it," Ryker asked sitting opposite her.

"Yes," Harleigh said.

"Here," Ryker pulled a little teddy bear from behind him. Across the bear's white t-shirt it said, 'Be Mine', "I know it's cheesy…."

"I love it, thank you Ryker," Harleigh said leaning over to hug him. When she pulled back she placed the bear beside her.

"Let's eat," Ryker said smiling. He flattened his shaggy brown hair and started to eat.

888

Harleigh sat alone in her dorm, her dorm mates were down at breakfast. In her hands was a paper wrapped box, that was dated for her birthday, but she has yet to open it, a week later. It was from Draco, probably a birthday gift.

"I think you should do it," Harleigh looked up to see someone leaning against the door.

"Hey Will," Harleigh said.

Harleigh and Willow became good friends over the last few days.

Harleigh nodded and started to slowly open the gift. Willow came and sat beside Harleigh on her bed.

Under the paper was a not on top of a box. The note said, 'I'm sorry'. A tear slide down Harleigh's cheek. Willow watched as Harleigh opened the box to reveal a beaten up, old stuffed bear.

Willow pulled her new friend into a hug when she saw Harleigh full out crying, but for what she didn't know exactly.

AN: Here are links to some of the things Harleigh got for her B-day just get rid of the spaces if you wish to view them..

The Smarty Pants Penguin: shop . gifts products /smarty-pants-penguin?ref=8dd5e5692c265ac8b3113ee73e4815f2

The Marshmallow Shooter: m . chasing-fireflies products /15006

Tell me what you think and let me know what you believe the old bunny toy represents in Harleigh and Draco's relationship or the lack of. Thx -Gracie


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here is the next chapter please leave me a review, I don't own HP thx and enjoy the chapter- Gracie James.

Harry, Harleigh, Luna Ryker and Willow were sitting together in the great hall eating lunch when the owls came.

"We have to figure out what is going on and soon," Harry said and everyone else nodded.

Six owls came and drooped a letter each on Harleigh's plate.

"I wonder what this is about," Harleigh whispered to herself as she opened the first letter. Gross green ooze came out of the letter and coated Harleigh's small hands and arms, boils filled with pus started to grow painfully on her skin.

"We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey," Harry said.

"Careful don't touch the ooze," Willow said.

Tears were starting to spill out of Harleigh's eyes as her friends lead her out of the Great Hall. Whispers and snickers broke out in the Great Hall.

888

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey," Harry and Ryder yelled.

"We need help," Willow said.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, "What is it children," Then she saw Harleigh, "Oh, dear what happened?"

Ryker and Madam Pomfrey lead a crying Harleigh to the hospital bed beside Hermione, who was still in her petrified state.

"She opened a letter and this happened," Willow explained to the healer. Willow was shaking with tears streaming down her pale freckled cheeks.

"Shh," Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his newest friend, "She'll be okay," Harry moved a strand of her flaming red out of her hazel eyes.

Harleigh watched Harry and Willow together while Madam Pomfrey fixed her arms and hands. She knew something was different between her two friends; they were acting like they were more than friends, not boyfriend-girlfriend, but like siblings. 'Weird,' Harleigh thought to herself, 'Just weird.'

888

Harleigh was released from the hospital wing later that day. Ryker came to get his girlfriend to bring her to the late dinner he had set up outside at the tree beside the lake.

After they ate their dinner of spaghetti and meat balls they decided to go for a walk, so hand-in-hand, Harleigh and Ryker walked around the lake.

"You okay?" Ryker asked, "You are usually chattier."

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the basilisk, how is it getting around and where would it be hiding," Harleigh rambled.

"Maybe we should go back inside," Ryker said stepping in front of Harleigh as if to hide something that was behind him.

"What? Why?" Harleigh said pushing past him, "Oh," The smile left Harleigh's face when she saw Draco snogging some girl. Wiping a tear from her eye Harleigh ran back to the school, leaving Ryker alone.

888

Willow saw Harleigh run up the stairs to the girls' dorms. Going up after her, Willow found Harleigh laying down, crying on her bed while hugging a pillow.

"Harls, are you alright?" Willow asked slowly walking toward the crying girl.

Harleigh didn't move nor say anything.

"Harleigh you can trust me," Willow said sitting beside her friend.

"I don't understand," Mumbled Harleigh.

"What is it that you don't understand, hone," Willow said.

Harleigh sat up and wiped the tears from her face, "How he makes me feel this way. After the way he's treated me and my friends,"

"Who?" Willow asked.

Willow didn't know if Harleigh heard her or not because the second year Gryffindor just kept talking, "He's just like if bloody father." That told willow who she was talking about, Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Hone, what did Draco do?"

"It doesn't matter, can I be alone?" Harleigh asked.

Willow nodded not 100% sure she should leave her friend, but did anyway.

Willow closed the door behind her when she left and made her way back into the common room to see Ryker.

"Hey, is Harleigh up there?" He asked.

"Yeah, she is," Willow said, "She wants to be alone right now, but I'm sure she'll be down later. Anyways I'm going to the library."

Once out of the portrait hole Willow pulled a little leather, black book and a quill out of her pocket. The black book belonged to none other then Tom Riddle.

'Hey you there?' Willow wrote as she walked.

'Yes always, you know that,' Appeared on the parchment pages of the book.

The next thing Willow knew everything went black.

888

Harry walked into the common room to see Harleigh talking to Luna.

"Hey Harry can I barrow your cloak," Harleigh asked, "I'm going to go look for Willow with Luna I want to have it just in case."

"Sure, I'll go get it," Harry said as he jogged to his dorm to return a minute later, "Here, I hope you find her."

"Me too, come on Luna," Harleigh said leading Luna out of the portrait hole.

After searching for an hour the girls were getting tired when they heard McGonagall and Dumbledore talking from around the corner. Wanting to get closer to hear Harleigh and Luna slipped on the cloak.

"The girl has been taken, Albus you have to do something," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, it's unfortunate but there isn't anything I can do for Miss Peters," Dumbledore said.

"She'll die Albus!" McGonagall yelled.

Harleigh couldn't hear anymore as she pulled Luna down the hall and removed the cloak.

"Go get Harry and Neville, then meet me at Myrtle's bathroom I have an idea," Harleigh said then ran towards the bathroom.

Luna ran back to Gryffindor common room.

"Harry, Neville!" Luna said but not in her usual dazed voice.

"What is it Luna," Neville asked, him and Harry were playing wizards chess.

"No time to exoplain we have to meet Harleigh in Myrtle's bathroom," Luna said garbing the boys' hands and dragging them from their game.

The only reason why the boys knew who Myrtle was is because Harleigh made friends with the ghost at the beginning of the school year and regularly visits the lonely ghost.

The three Gryffindors arrived in the bathroom out of breath to see Harleigh taking to Myrtle.

"Hey guys," Harleigh waved at them then turned back to Myrtle So you were killed in this bathroom," Harleigh said and Myrtle nodded, "But how?"

"Ooooh, it was dreadful, it happened right in here, in this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying when I heard somebody come in, I thought I might have been Olive coming to apologize but it wasn't, it was… Tom Riddle an older Slytherin he spoke in some funny language," Myrtle explained.

"Myrtle I need you to tell me where Riddle was," Harleigh said looking right into the ghost's eyes.

Myrtle pointed at the sinks. Harry and Harleigh moved over to them.

"Which one?" Harleigh asked.

"This one,' Harry said taking a step back and pointing at the sink with the snake engraved into it.

"What do you have to do to open it?" Neville asked.

"I don't know," Harleigh answered then turned to Myrtle, "You said Riddle talked in some weird language," Myrtle nodded, "Parseltounge maybe?"

"Try something like 'open,'" Harry said, only saying open in the language of the snakes. Lockhart said.

"You guys coming," They heard Harleigh say from the tunnel.

"A student is down there, I must goo save them," Lockhart said.

"Yeah right," Harry said sarcastically as Lockhart jumped down the tunnel.

Harry motioned Neville to go before him and the timid boy did, Harry follow.

"That was crazy," Harry said reaching the bottom, "And this is gross."

Neville stood there staring at his now snapped wand, he whispered to himself, "Grams is going to kill me."

Harleigh nodded, "So what's the fake doing here."

"I'm here to save the day and to do that," Lockhart grabbed Neville's broken wand from his hand, "Obliviate."The spell backfired because of the broken wand.

The ceiling started to fall knocking Harleigh and Harry to one said and Luna, Neville and the now memoryless Lockhart to another.

"You guys okay?" Harleigh yelled.

"Yeah, we're good," Luna said brushing some dirt off herself.

"You guys go on, get Willow we meet you here," Neville said, "We can't get through."

Harry and Harleigh turned to see a big door with multiple snakes on it, it was most likely was blocking their way to their friend.

"On three…, one, two…," Harleigh said.

'Open,' they both said in Paseltounge.

The door opened to reveal a chamber lined with water and snake heads. At the end chamber was a giant statue of a man's head, and right in front of that is none other than Willow Peters.

"Willow," Harleigh said running to her friend alongside Harry.

"Well, well, well, Harry Potter we meet again," The two Gryffindors turned to see a raven haired teen walk their way.

"Who are you and what did you do to Willow," Harleigh stood up and pointed her wand at the teen.

"You know exactly who I am," The teen said.

"Riddle," Harleigh and Harry hissed.

"Among other things, Yes," Riddle smiled.

Harry stood up beside Harleigh and pointed his wand at Riddle.

"What did you do to her," Harry growled.

"Your sister is fine," Riddle said.

"My sister?" Harry asked confused.

"Oh, you didn't know Willow Peters is none other than Willow Potter born two weeks before you," Riddle said pointing towards Harleigh, "Yes I know who you are, or who you think you are at least."

"I don't care what you have to say, fix her," Harleigh hissed through her teeth.

"I can't do that she is keeping me alive, and soon she won't be," Riddle said.

"Fix her," Harleigh step forward.

"Why are you sick of people leaving you," Riddle said, "I know how you feel…"

"What!?" Harleigh said.

"Do you know what an anagram is?" Riddle asked.

"Duh," Harleigh said.

Riddle waved his hand as TOM MARVALLO RIDDLE, appeared in floating red letters. The letters turned and moved to spell I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

"Voldemort," Harry hissed.

"Yes, and now it is my chance to kill you, both of you," With an evil grin Riddle moved over to the giant statue and hissed something in Parseltounge and the basilisk came out of it's now opened mouth.

"Crap," Harleigh said, "Do not look into its eyes Harry. Look through this."

Harleigh threw Harry a little make up mirror.

"You wear make up?" Harry asked.

"Not the time Harry," Harleigh said as the snake got closer,

A screech was heard as Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes entered the chamber carrying what looked like the sorting hat. The phoenix dropped the hat by Willow and went to scratch the basilisk's eyes.

Harry and Harleigh ran down into one of the pipes the basilisk used to get around the school.

The pipe ran into a dead end and the snake was coming.

"What do we do?" Harry whispered.

"Quiet," Harleigh said as she picked up a pebble and tossed it down another attachment of the pipe.

Once the large snake slide past the two they ran back to the chamber. Not too long after the two returned to the chamber so did the basilisk. And it headed straight at Harry.

Harleigh being a few feet from Harry ran right at him to push him out of the way.

"Harleigh, no," Harry cried for her as he ran away from the snake who left Harleigh and was head at him.

"I'm fine Harry get higher," Harleigh winced when she noticed her arm was stuck with a basilisk fang.

Harry started to climb the head statue when Harleigh noticed the sorting hat. She slowly pulled herself over to it and pull out none other than The Sword of Gryffindor. Pulling herself off the ground she walked toward Harry and the snake.

Harry was dodging the jabs and attacks from the basilisk when he heard Harleigh call his name.

"Harry catch," Harleigh toss up the sword to her friend just in time as Harry stuck the sword into the giant serpent's mouth and it fell to the ground dead.

Harry climbed down the statue as Harleigh fell to the ground.

"Harleigh!" Harry exclaim as he rushed to his injured friends side.

"You may survive Harry but your friend won't," Riddle laughed.

"You'll be fine," Harry whispered to Harleigh.

"Harry, basilisk venom kills," Harleigh said as he already pale skin goes unnaturally pale. Harleigh pulled the fang out, "Stab the diary, Riddle came… from… it," Harleigh huffed.

Harry nodded and grabbed the fang and with all his strength he stabbed the diary.

"NO, no, no!" Riddle yelled as he internally exploded.

Willow opened her eyes and sat up, "What's going on where am I?" She said weakly.

"Willow, go find Neville and Luna they are down there," Harry said, "I got to stay here," Harry motioned Harleigh.

"Harleigh," Willow said as she saw her injured friend.

"Go Will, Harry you too," Harleigh said weakly.

"Not without you," Harry and Willow said at one.

A familiar screech was heard as Fawkes came in once again and landed beside Harleigh.

"Hey, little dude," Harleigh whispered using her uninjured arm to pet the phoenix.

Fawkes tilted his head and cried into her wound, slowly it disappeared.

"Thanks bud," Harleigh said, "Can you carry all of us out?" Fawkes nodded.

888

After visiting Dumbledore Harry and Harleigh walked out of his office to see none other than the Senior Malfoy.

"Hey Mr. Malfoy, I think this belongs to you," Harry said handing the older wizard the destroyed diary.

"Next time you put my friends in danger Lucy, I will go crazier than my mother," Harleigh growled.

The blonde turned to leave with his house elf, "Here," He handed Dobby the book.

Dobby opened the book to reveal a sock. Noticing his house elf wasn't with him, the senior Malfoy turned.

"Dobby's free!" The house elf continued to yell.

The idiotic Death Eater went to use the killing curse on Harry and Harleigh, when dobby knocked him on his arse using house elf magic.

"Stay away from Harry Potter," Dobby yelled.

While Malfoy Sr. was still watching Harleigh knelt down to Dobby and whispered into his ear, "Would you like to work for me?" the little elf nodded and started to jump up and down. A flash of blue light went between Harleigh and Dobby.

Harleigh winked at Dobby's ex-master as he got up and walked away swearing under his breath.

THE END

AN: Here is the last chapter of part two please tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next part. Thx and read on Potterheads. –Gracie James.


End file.
